ROTG: Protection One-Shots
by IzzyMaster
Summary: IF you havent read ROTG: Protection yet, I suggest you read that first. Anyway, I'm writing this story to post small ideas that i cant incorporate into the story. Its really random and I take prompts. Enjoy! Warning: Some chapters may have sensitive material in them.
1. Math

**Chapter One: Math**

"Hey Benji! What's up?" Allie asked as she exited one of her portals and entered the younger boy's room. He was seated on his bed with several sheets of paper scattered on him. He clutched a pencil in one hand and he was pulling at his blonde hair with the other in frustration. "Are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh hi Allie. I'm just having some trouble with my math homework." Benji explained as he moved aside some papers for Allie to sit. She picked up the paper and looked at the messy handwriting and scribbled numbers. "Do you know how to solve this problem?"

"What's it say?" Allie asked before Benji handed her the paper. Cole earned $5 an hour for cleaning his room. It took him two hours to clean his room. If his mother paid him for cleaning his room, and gave him an additional $8, how much money does Cole have now? ($5 x 2) + $8

"That doesn't seem so hard." Allie said as she got a clean sheet of paper and took the pencil from his hand. She scribbled down the equation before she started to explain. "Okay, so since the $5 and the 2 are in parentheses, you have to solve that first. There's a multiplication symbol so you have to multiply the two. What would the answer be?"

"$10 right?" answered Benji as he pushed his glasses up onto his nose.

"Right, so then it would be $10 + $8. How much would that be?"

"$18."

"So there's your answer." Allie said as she handed the paper to him. He looked it over before smiling and jotting down the answer on his worksheet.

"Thanks Allie. You're much better at teaching than Miss Darcy. All she does is go on and on about how she can't find someone to fill the empty void in her heart."

"Wow, there's a teacher with relationship issues. I'm glad I don't have to worry about stuff like that."

"But don't you fancy Pitch?" Benji asked curiously. Allie's cheeks turned several shades of red before she gripped Benji's shoulders.

"How do you know that?!" she demanded shaking his shoulders, causing his glasses to fall off.

"I didn't until just now." Benji replied with a large grin plastered on his face. Allie blushed even harder before flicking him in the forehead. "I can't believe you fell for that too."

"You got me off guard! Uh, I'm never helping you with math again." Allie grumbled as she opened a portal for the North Pole. Before she stepped in, she shouted, "And don't even think about telling Pitch!"

After she stepped in, Benji waited five minutes before he looked under the bed and started shouting. "Excuse me! Mr. Pitch, are you there?!"

"Yes, but if you want me to come, could you be so kind as to close the shades. The sun irritates me." Pitch's voice echoed throughout the under of the bed. Benji scampered to the window and quickly closed the shutters. After he closed them, Pitch emerged from the under of the bed. "What is it?"

"I have a question for you." Benji stated as he sat down on his bed.

"Well what's the question?"

"Do you have feelings for Allie?"


	2. Cough

**Chapter Two: Cough**

**"*COUGH* *COUGH* *HACK*!"**

Allie and Pitch were seated in the library, enjoying their novels, when they heard the awful hacking sound. They cringed a bit at the sound before looking over to the entrance and saw Bunny walk in. He was breathing heavily and carrying a pitcher of water that he drank from. He went over to a bookshelf, muttering about Jack.

"Hey Bunny, are you okay?" asked Allie as she bookmarked her book and walked over to the Pooka. "Was that you that you that coughed?"

"Yeah, Frostbite made a small snowstorm in the Warren." Bunny started to explain. His voice sounded raw and scratchy, like it was worn down with sand paper. "I chased him around and it doesn't help ya throat when you breath in that much cold air."

'Oh that's happened to me and the kids before. We were running around in the snow and breathing hard the whole time. Just about all the kids ended up with sore throats. Man that hurt." Allie said as she rubbed at her neck.

"Yeah, North's givin' him an earful right now. I'm tryin' to see if theres anything to help with my throat. Feels like it's on fire and the water aint helpin' much. ***COUGH* *HACK*!**"

"Ironic how the cold can burn." Pitch spoke up as he stepped over to the two spirits. Bunny glared at him a bit before looking through the other books. Pitch continued though. "If that's the case, then shouldn't something hot take care of the burn?"

"You know, that actually made sense." Allie said as she put a hand up to her chin in thought. "Why don't you have some chicken noodle soup?"

"I don't know how to make it and I don't want any of that bloody yeti hair in my mouth. The hairnets don't help at all." Bunny proclaimed as he shuddered at the memory.

"What about the fairy?" Pitch suggested, getting Bunny's attention. "She can cook pretty well."

"How do you know?" Bunny asked suspiciously, and with a hint of jealousy.

"When I was bedridden, she made me some. It wasn't horrible." Pitch stated. He was about to add that after that she pried his mouth open to look at his teeth, but he would never reveal that to anyone. He already made Sandy swear not to tell a soul. "Why do you ask?"

Before Bunny could say anything, Allie answered for him. "Because he has a crush on Tooth and is jealous she made you soup."

If Bunny didn't have fur, his whole face would be a bright red. Pitch looked about ready to burst with laughter, but he kept his cool and smirked at the Pooka. "Well Rabbit, I must say it's very ambitious of you to go for the fairy."

"Shut yer trap ya bloody- ***COUGH* *HACK* *WHEEZE*!**" Bunny coughed out as he leaned on the bookshelf and coughed in the other direction. Allie patted his back while Pitch used his nightmare sand to catch the pitcher of water Bunny dropped before it spilled everywhere. He handed it to him before Bunny proceeded to chug the whole thing. "Thanks."

"Yeah let's get you that chicken soup." Allie suggested as she led him towards the kitchen.

* * *

"Why did you call me here again?" asked Tooth as Pitch led her down the hallway and into the dining room.

**"*HACK* *COUGH* *HARRG*!"**

"That's why." Pitch stated as he gestured towards Bunnymund. He was seated at the dining table with yet another pitcher of water. Allie was trying to coax him into taking some cough syrup to help. She put a spoonful of it into her before the strong taste invaded her senses. She let it slide down her throat before chugging a glass of water. "He refuses to take the medicine and it would be the best if you made some soup for the Rabbit."

"Aww, of course I'll make some soup for Bunny. I can't stand it if he doesn't feel well." Tooth stated before she fluttered into the kitchen with the yetis. He strolled over to Bunny and Allie, who was still drinking water.

"Oh come now, it couldn't have tasted that bad." Allie scowled at him before offering him a spoonful of the medicine. He looked at her in confusion before taking the syrup into his mouth. It tasted faintly of cherry, but the bitterness of it was what really stood out in his mouth. "Blegh!"

A few minutes later, Tooth emerged from the kitchen with a bowl of soup in her hands. She was also wearing a pink apron with flowers decorating it. She placed the bowl in front of Bunny with a cheerful smile. Bunny nodded his thanks before he started to fill himself up with the warm liquid. It soothed his raw throat and he enjoyed the carrot slices she had added into it. "It's delicious."

"Thanks Sweet tooth! A few more bowls will get your voice sounding better in no time!" Tooth said as she fluttered back into the kitchen. Allie and Pitch snickered at the dopey grin on Bunny's face.

Having a cough wasn't such a bad thing after all.


	3. Trouble

**Okay everyone! This is an idea that's been bugging me for a while. I listened to this song called Superhero by Simon Curtis, and this story popped into my head. It's a bit dark and Allie and Snow aren't in this one. There will be another part to this that is based on a different song. But that's for later, so right now, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Three: Trouble

_It is strange to be known so universally and yet to be so lonely._

_ -__**Albert Einstein**_

In the forest near Jack's pond, Jack Frost, the other Guardians, and the kids from Burgess were enjoying themselves with a snowball fight. So far, both teams were tied in points, according to Jack. He had Sandy, Jamie, North, Claude, and Monty on his team. Bunny, Tooth, Pippa, Sophie, Clyde, and Cupcake made up the other team.

"I'm takin' you down Frostbite!" Bunny called out as he chucked a snowball at North. The Russian retaliated with two snowballs of his own. "You're gonna be losin' this game!"

"I never lose a snowball fight Cottontail!" Jack hollered back as he floated over to Monty in the back. He was busy making ammo for everybody else. Monty waved at Jack, when he heard a rustling from the wilderness behind him. "What's wrong?"

"I heard something." Monty said as he watched the trees. The rustling continued and this time Jack heard it. "I-Is it a bear?"

"I doubt it; it's too close to the city. It was probably just a squirrel." Jack stated as he started making more snowballs. Monty shrugged it off before started making more snowballs as well. It was when they heard a low growl that they glanced at the tree line. "Okay, that wasn't a squirrel."

"Jack! Vhat are you vaiting for?!" North called out as he chucked a rather large snowball at the opposite team. "Ve need you!"

"Give a second North." Jack said as he started to slowly walk in the direction of the growl. He had his staff raised in a defensive position; it was glowing a bright blue. "I think there's something here."

"Vhat is it?"

Jack made to the bushes and peered through. He didn't see anything except for two glowing red eyes. He gasped a bit and slowly started to back away. The growling increased in volume and he could see razor sharp teeth now. Before he knew it, the creature pounced on him.

"Jack!" Monty yelled gaining everyone's attention. They all gasped when they saw a large black wolf on top of Jack. It went to bite him but Jack held his staff up and it bit down into the wood. It growled and shook his head back and forth. As the others went rushing to help, he ripped the staff out of Jack's grasp before disappearing into the forest.

"Hey come back with!" Jack yelled as he quickly stood up. He was about to go chasing after it when a hand on his shoulder stopped him. It was North. "Let me go! I have to get my staff!"

"I know Jack, but how are you planning on getting it back without any powers?" North questioned causing Jack to pause. Before he could answer, another voice that sent chills down everyone's spines rang out.

"He could always join me. And they're not wolves, I call them Hellhounds."*

Everyone quickly turned and saw none other than Pitch Black standing on the other side of Jack's pond. The black wolf stood next to him, staff in his jaws. Pitch smirked at everyone's shocked faces before asking, "What I don't get a warm welcome?"

"Pitch, what are you doing here?" questioned a shocked Tooth as she made the children stand behind her. "We had you banished to your lair."

"Oh I was, but I managed to escape my imprisonment. After you blasted Guardians accused me of killing off…well you know." Pitch said as took the staff from the wolf. "So Jack, do you really want your staff back?"

"Not enough to ever want to join you." Jack stated as the Guardians stood by his side, weapons drawn. His voice cracked a bit with what he said next. "Not after what you did."

"**I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!**" Pitch screeched before he broke Jack's staff over his knee. Jack cried out before keeling over in pain. A second snap was heard as Pitch broke the staff even more before tossing the pieces behind them.

"Jack!" Bunny yelled as kneeled next to the winter spirit. "Are you okay mate?"

"That hurt worse than the first time." Jack muttered out, as he clutched at his stomach. North tried to help him stand but he fell back onto his knees. Tooth looked on in worry before anger took on her features.

"Pitch Black you better get ready to earn a lot of quarters!" Tooth yelled as she sped in the Nightmare King's direction. Sandy tried to stop her but she was already half way there. Pitch gave a small laugh before he held one hand behind his back. A black substance covered it before it took on the shape of long dagger like claws. It was when the fairy got close enough that Pitch attack.

He stepped to the side and dodged Tooth's attack, before he used his claws to hook onto her wings. They pierced the delicate appendages and she cried out in pain. He held tight before he started to swing her around and knock her into different objects. Sandy and North charged towards but quickly jumped out of the way when Pitch hurled Tooth at them. Bunnymund managed to catch her but they hit the ground hard.

"Ow…" Bunny muttered as he sat up. Tooth did as well before looking behind her. What she saw sent her into tears. Jack ran over after recovering from the pain a bit but stopped in his tracks. Her wings wear torn and shredded; they looked like broken glass. Blood streamed from the scratches at her back and all the wounds caused from being swung into trees. Bunny looked as well before holding her in a tight hug. "Oh Toothy…"

"You will pay Pitch!" North yelled as he swung his sabers at the Boogeyman. Sandy tried to get at him with his whips, but Pitch seemed more agile and swift than before. He easily dodged all of their attacks before sending them backwards with a blast of nightmare sand. "Urg!"

"If anyone will be paying, it's you Guardians." Pitch stated from atop the rock above Jack's pond.

"What for!? We didn't do anything to you but what you deserved!" Bunny yelled furious. He sent a vicious glare towards the shadow. Pitch stood there before sending a venomous glare in retaliation that made the Pooka falter.

"Oh really? Now tell me Rabbit, does anyone deserve this!" Pitch yelled as he tore off his cloak. Everyone gasped and looked in horror. Three long, jagged claw marks were raked across Pitch's chest. An inky black substance seemed to be leaking out of it. "Well!?"

"Pitch, what happened?" North asked quietly.

"My Fearlings happened." Pitch stated before he noticed the children cowering near the edge of the forest. "Looks like your little friends are still here. Shall I send them running off in fear?"

"We're not scared of you!" Jamie yelled followed by the other children.

"Guys stay out of this!" Jack yelled as he motioned for the kids to go away. They ignored his protests and continued to yell at the Nightmare King. "And we're definitely not scared of your stupid ponies!"

"Oh please, I got rid of those months ago. I only have one left." Pitch stated as said Nightmare trotted out of the shadows and next to her master. "But I do have some other minions if you would all like to meet them."

"Ghost!" Sophie yelled in fear causing them all to look at her confusion. She pointed at a black figure hiding behind the Nightmare. "Ghost!"

"Crickey…North, is that…" Bunny trailed of as the small ghost like figure revealed itself to the others.

"Oh no." North gasped as he stumbled backwards a bit. Sandy stared wide eyed at the specter before tightening his grip on his whips. Jack stared at the small figure confused; it was no bigger than Sandy. He didn't understand why everyone was so worried.

"Not quite child," Pitch said, getting everyone's attention, "something far more terrifying." He stated before he threw his head back and let out a loud inhuman like howl.* It was full of gut-wrenching fear, the kind that twisted your insides and made you want to throw up. There was something else in that howl, something that said, 'Listen to me…or else'. Everyone covered their ears to try and block out the horrible sound.

"Where did that come from?!" yelled Jack as Pitch quieted down. Pitch sneered at him with narrowed eyes.

"I've always been able to do that Frost; I've just never found the opportunity…until now that is." Pitch stated with a chuckle. A sudden rumbling noise accompanied by several small shrieking noises was heard.

"W-What is that?"

"Fearlings." Bunny whispered as he quickly took out his boomerangs, his ears swiveling in every direction. Jack looked at him confused until a large black cloud appeared behind Pitch. Thousands of Fearlings, big and small, swarmed in Pitch's direction, before coming to a halt behind him. "Get out of here ya ankle biters!"

The kids nodded their heads before running towards Jamie and Sophie's house. The almost reached the fence when several Hellhounds leaped out of the shadows. They were snarling and snapping at the kids who cowered away in fear. They circled the kids slowly but didn't attack them, they had different orders.

"We're still not scared!" Jamie yelled causing one of the hounds to snap at his jacket and tear the fabric off. "Aah!"

"Jamie!" Jack yelled before he turned to the Nightmare King. "Pitch if you hurt them I swear I'll-"

"You'll do what? Hit me with a snowball?" Pitch questioned before cackling. Sandy sent a whip in the hound's direction, but they easily avoided it and snapped the weapon in half. Sandy looked in shock before regenerating his weapon. "Try that again Sanderson and it will be more than the whip that they snap."

"What do you want Pitch?" Tooth said as she slowly stood up. Her legs barley keeping her up as tears continued to stream out of her eyes. "Why are you doing this?!"

"One: I want revenge. Two: I want to be feared. Not just by children, by everyone." Pitch stated. The Guardians looked at him confused.

"That vill never vork, adults outgrow that state of mind." North argued as he kept his eye on the wall of Fearlings. They seemed surprisingly calm.

"Yes, yet they can see Death. The Reaper is seen by all because he is feared by all. Soon, I will be just as feared!" Pitch yelled before he let out another howl. The Fearlings all shrieked in response before they started to circle around the Nightmare King. A giant tornado of black mass formed, disrupting the surrounding forest. Pitch's laughter could be heard over the waves of Fearlings. Soon the Fearlings slowed down and Pitch stopped laughing.

There was silence in the forest as everyone watched the mass of black figures. No one knew what was going to happen next.

…

…

…

"**Hwwooooaaaaarrrrrr!"* **The roar echoed through the streets of Burgess, causing children and adults to look in the direction of the pond. Pitch broke out of the mass, but he was far more terrifying. He no longer looked like a human. His physique was more animalistic and he now stood on four skinny legs. His head had the appearance of a skull with the mashed in nose and sharp needle like teeth sticking out of his mouth. His eyes were white, blank, and lifeless. Black tendrils of sand cascaded over his body in waves and different patterns. What was his cloak was now a sort of tail that dragged across the floor. He towered over everybody.

"What is that?!" yelled Jack as he stood next to Bunny, shivering. "Please don't tell me that's Pitch!"

"**_Sorry_** **_to disappoint Frost,_**" Fearling Pitch said, grabbing their attention, "**_but this form is much more comfortable and horrifying. I can already hear the humans coming._**"

Everyone turned to the sound and saw several adults headed in the direction of the pond, including the children's parents. The kids tried calling out to them, but the hounds barked until they were quiet.

"**_Perfect timing. Now if you'll excuse me Guardians, I'm about to cause a bit of trouble._**" Fearling Pitch stated as he leaped over the Guardians and headed towards the kids. They were about to chase after him when the remaining Fearlings blocked their path. They quickly started fighting their way through the masses while Pitch casually strolled over. "**_Well look at all the children, are you ready to serve your new master?_** "

"We would never work for you!" Pippa yelled as she kicked snow into one of the hound's faces.

"**_I don't believe you have a choice._**" Pitch stated. The children glanced at each other confused, when all of the hounds suddenly scattered. Pitch bounded towards the children before jumping into the air. He landed a few feet short of crushing them and he pulled himself up to his full height. He stood up onto his two hind legs before bringing his front legs down in an earth shaking stomp; the children fell over with a cry. Pitch put his face dangerously to the children before-

**_"HHHHHHHWWWWWWWOOOOOOOAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRR!"_**

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!" The kids shrieked in fear, some closing their tear filled eyes. It was then that Pitch summoned the Fearlings to stop attacking the Guardians. They quickly went and swarmed the children. "AAAHHHH!"

"NO!" The Guardians, save for Sandy, yelled as they rushed over to help. "LET THEM GO!"

"**_It's too late now Guardians. They're mine now._**" Pitch said as the Fearlings moved away. In place of the children were seven new Fearlings. They shrieked and hissed at the horrified Guardians. "**_Haven't you ever wondered where I got my Fearlings from?"_**

The sky started to turn dark and cloudy, the wind howled as if it were in pain. Thousands of Fearlings, old and new, surrounded the Guardians. They were weak and, if they were perfectly honest, terrified. Fearling Pitch made his way to front of the crowd. "**_As delicious as your fear is, I'm afraid it won't last long. Goodbye Guardians._** **_Hwwwoooaarr!_**"

Except for the Sandman…

The Guardians screamed…

In pure…

Agonizing…

**_Fear_**…

* * *

**-I got the Hellhounds from miraeyeteeth.**

**-If you've seen the movie Epic, think of the howl Mandrake used. If you haven't seen Epic, go watch it now.**

**-Okay I tried writing what I think the howl sounded like.**

**What do you guys think? Dark isn't it? Will it give you Nightmares or did I just send a chill down your spine? Review if I did and thanks for reading this. Let me know what you guys think. Peace to my peeps!**


	4. Anything

**Okay, this chapter is based on a true event. I didn't write it exactly as it happened but that would just be rude. So I don't know who the people were that were involved but what I thought happened to the boy was a miracle. May God bless the family that was affected.**

**Anyways, to show what extent Allie will go to protect a child, I wrote this. Its kinda short though.**

* * *

Anything

_Children make your life important._

**_-Erma Bombeck_**

South Dakota, USA

"Dad, are we almost home. I don't wanna miss the new episode of Ghost Hunters." Nathan said as he looked out of the backseat window of the car. He and his father had just visited his uncle's house for the day and they were on their way home. "There's supposed to be visiting an insane asylum."

"Almost home buddy. You really believe in that stuff?" His father asked as he put his blinker on to switch lanes. "I mean, you've never seen one before."

"Well yeah but, other people have."

"If you say so." His father said as he switched into another lane. He rested his chin on his fist as he looked at the MIM through the window. He blinked when he saw a bright light coming from the side. A very large car was speeding and swerving through all the other cars. At one turn he skidded. "Wha-?"

**_BAM!_**

The car collided with the side of the car Nathan was in. His father hit the brakes while he gripped onto the seat as the car started to skid out of control. There was a flash of green light when a teenage girl appeared in front of him. "W-What the?"

* * *

_A minute before the crash…_

"Allie you have to throw harder than that if you want to hit me up here!" Snow yelled as she taunted Allie from atop a large tree. Allie glared up at her before she took out one of her knives, made a portal, and tossed a snowball inside. A different portal appeared above Snow's head and the snowball landed on her. "Hey! That's cheating!"

"Well I don't exactly have a fair game since I'm in a snowball fight against two winter spirits." Allie stated as she sheathed her knife. "Of course I'm gonna cheat!"

"Well Bunny's helping you."

"Only so he can try to get back at Jack for that mini blizzard. I don't think it's going too well though." Allie said as she witnessed Bunny getting pelted with several snowballs. "I should probably-"

"Probably what?" Snow asked as she floated down to the taller girl. She was stiff before she quickly drew her knives, opened a portal and hopped in. Snow stared at where her best friend once stood before letting out a sigh. "Not another one."

"Where did Allie go?" questioned Jack as he flew over to her. Bunny was buried in a snow bank and was currently trying to get free.

"There's a kid in trouble again."

"Really? Did she say where she was going?"

"No but in the portal she scratched in SD and then USA. So she's somewhere in the states."

"SD is for South Dakota ain't it?" asked Bunny causing Jack to flinch away. He gave a small glare towards the Frost spirit before looking back to the footprints left from Allie's boots. "Wonder what happened."

* * *

When she stepped out of the portal, Allie came face to face with Nathan. The fear was evident in his bright green eyes and she quickly saw that the car was out of control. He screamed a bit when the car started to tip. The seatbelt was stuck so the only thing she could do was shield him with her own body. She clutched the car seat and he gripped onto her shirt.

That's when the car started to roll.

The car rolled twice before coming to a stop near the edge of the freeway. It landed upside down. Glass from the windows was everywhere and oil started to leak out of the engine. Nathan opened his eyes and found that he was lying on his back. Allie was still over him and panting hard. He couldn't see her that well because of the low light, but his attention was diverted to the snapping sound of his seatbelt. Allie cut the belt off before looking him in the eye. "Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah, thanks to you." Nathan responded as he brushed all the glass off of himself. He heard his father moan in pain and the sound of an ambulance. "Dad!"

"Don't worry, help is coming." Allie said as she crawled out of the window. She motioned for him to follow and he quickly crawled out. "How old are you?"

"Twelve."

"Huh. You can still see spirits, that's good. Never stop believing in them." Allie said as she opened a portal. "My name is Allie by the way."

"Nathan. Are you a ghost by any chance?" He asked as he secretly took out his camera phone. Allie thought it over a bit.

"No I'm not a ghost; I'm just a spirit who protects children and those who believe." She answered before stepping into the portal. He snapped a picture but all you could see was a glowing figure, like an angel. He stared at the picture amazed before he ran over to the other side of the car, and saw two paramedics tending to his father. One of them approached him.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm better than okay."

* * *

When Allie stepped out of the portal, she immediately slumped to the ground. She let out a small cry of pain as she leaned backwards against a tree. She took most of the damage from the accident. She banged her head on the roof of the car, the glass cut her arms and legs, and a rather large shard of glass embedded itself into her side.

"Crap!" she gasped out before looking more carefully at the wound. It was jabbed just below the ribcage. "Don't panic, don't panic, don't panic…where the hell am I?"

She finally noticed her surroundings and saw she was in the forest next to her home. She tried to stand up but a sudden dizziness hit her and she fell to the ground. She felt something wet at her forehead and quickly put her hand to it. When she pulled it back, it was stained crimson. "Shit."

She took a couple of deep breaths before fishing around for something in her pocket. She pulled out a postcard she got from Brazil, a piece of gum, string, and a pen. She scribbled something on the postcard before using the last of her energy to open a small portal to the North Pole. She dropped it there before resting her head backwards. Hopefully they got the card.

'Got to stay awake…got to…stay awake…got to…stay…awake…'

* * *

North wandered around the Workshop correcting any mistakes that the yetis made and eating a cookie or two. He was munching on his fifth cookie when Phil came running up to him holding a piece of paper in his hand. "Vhat is it Phil?"

The poor yeti was tired from running across the Workshop, so he just handed the paper to the Russian. He looked closer and saw it was a postcard. He was confused before he turned it over and saw the familiar handwriting.

_North, I need help. In woods near home. Please hurry._

He read it over again when he noticed something on the corner. It was covered in something dark red. He sniffed it before licking it a bit. His blue eyes widened at the metallic taste it held. Blood.

"Phil, get the others and tell them to go to Greenvood, North Carolina. Emergency."

* * *

**All right, I bet you guys weren't expecting that! If you were then kudos for you! Anyway, if you want me to right what happens next, I need more questions for the next chapter of ROTG: Protection. That's the only way, and feel free to give me prompts for one shots.**

**Don't forget to R&R!**


End file.
